Partner Up (It's The Law)
by Trust-me-I-speak-Gibberish
Summary: A marriage law fic. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE SCREWING WITH CHARACTER'S LIVES!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone, settle down." A proper looking woman looking to be in her early twenties announced to the crowd. When they made no move to obey her orders she grew irritated, shooting up several blue firecrackers to get their attention. She succeeded.

"Now that I've got your attention" She paused to glare pointedly at the section in which the younger people. "I am Penelope Clearwater and I'd like to announce the restrictions of the new law." She cleared her throat.

_If you are between seventeen and thirty five years of age, you are to report to the great hall at Hogwarts on the fourteenth of February at eleven pm sharp._

"That's a check for all of you here today, but I can't say I'm not shocked to see you two here." She said gesturing to the Weasley twins***.**

_Once, you are assigned your spouse you must break off any and all romantic relationships. Cheating will result in a minimum of five and a maximum of ten years in Azkaban"_

A collective sigh echoed throughout the Great Hall. "I have been told that the method used to select your spouse takes past and current relationships into account." She said reassuringly.

_Couples will have a year to plan their wedding. At least one Ministry official must attend your wedding._

"I am the new head of the new Department of population so I should be attending all of your weddings"

_Couples must consummate their marriage at least once every two weeks. Violators of this rule will spend from six to twelve months in Azkaban_

She blushed as she read that line, as did most of the crowd. "Last but not least."

_After ten years of marriage, at least two magical children must be magical. If this standard is not met, both parties will submit to medical testing to determine the cause._

"Before we begin the reason behind the law is the rising number of squibs. The Squib rate, as well as the rate of several defects due to inbreeding in the older pureblood families. Therefore, if you are muggleborn your spouse will be halfblood or higher, but most likely pureblood. If you are pureblood, your spouse will be halfblood or lower. Purebloods may also be paired with other purebloods if you any don't share common ancestors. " She lifted a heavy looking urn onto the table. "This urn works similarly to the Goblet of Fire, but it isn't exactly the same." She waved a stack of notecards into the air. "These are the names of all the female participants when I drop one into the urn it will pop back out with the corresponding male participant's name on the back. Now don't worry about having to marry someone decades older than you, the urn has been charmed to keep the age range below four years." Straightening her note cards she picked the top one "When I call your name stand up, and wave to your counterpart. Ace, Lolicia . . ."

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as a dainty looking blonde stood up. She held her head up proudly as her card was dropped into the urn. "Miss Ace, your match is Moore, Benjamin" Lolicia sneered as she waved to the lanky dark skinned man in muggle clothing who looked as put off as she did.

"Adams, Dana" _Well, this is going to get old very quickly. _It did and Harry quickly decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he only paid attention once heard a familiar name.

"Jones, Gwenog" Now that sounded familiar. A tall woman, with ash colored hair stood up, she had jade green eyes and appeared to be quite muscular. Suddenly, Harry remembered where he knew her from _How could I forget, she's Gin's favorite player. Ginny must have at least fifty posters of her in her room. _"Your match is Weasley," She paused for dramatic effect, smirking as all the Weasley boys leaned forward in their seats "Charles." Charlie enthusiastically waved at her. She waved back with even more vigor. Harry heard the Fred whispering to his twin two rows back

"She's probably glad she doesn't have to shag Percy the Prat." Followed by. " OW! Leash, Katiecat what was that for? " Katie and Alicia who had been sitting on either side of him decided that the comment had been bawdy enough to earn their nearly famous slaps. Harry winced slightly, he'd been on the receiving end of both Katie and Alicia's slaps before. Along with Angelina, they had kept the team's language in check. Angelina she was gone, along with Remus, Tonks Susan bones, and little Colin Creevey. There was more, a lot more, but he couldn't even begin to remember every name.

"For being a git." They chorused together. Harry laughed despite himself, after all what's the use of surviving if you don't live.

"Weasley, Percy" Percy waved to a tall, tan girl with blackish brown hair. _Oh well I'll find her name out later. _

"Clearwater, Penelope" The announcer announced her own name "Let's see, my match is Wood, Oliver" Oliver stood up and waved at her she waved back. Neither seemed too happy about the arrangement, if their scowls said anything about it.

"Continuing on, Bell, Katya" Katie grumbled at the use of her full name as she stood. "Your match is Weasley." She paused again. _She must be planning to do this the whole time_. "Fred." Fred stood up, and they made a big show of pretending they couldn't find each other while standing side by side. Penelope gave them a death glare and dropped her cards. After picking them up, she read

"Abbott, Hannah. Your match is Thomas, Dean" She looked crestfallen as she sat next to Neville who looked to be on the verge of tears. Dean looked to be relieved. _Well, he did have a pretty good chance of ending up with someone like Parkinson._

"Next up Patil, Parvati, your match is Longbottom, Neville." Neville still looked tearful, but Parvati looked to be indifferent.

"Patil, Padma your match is Weasley," Ron began to stand up "George." Ron and Hermione both looked relieved. George looked pleased and winked at his match; she winked back surprising, both.

"Granger, Hermione, your match is Boot, Terry" Hermione didn't seem overly upset, but Ron on looked like he was about to kill someone, namely Terry who seemed satisfied with his match. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on him.

"Brown, Lavender, Your match is, Malfoy, Draco" Lavender turned bright red and shook with anger as Draco smirked, and blew kisses at her.

" Chang, Cho" Harry became nervous. _She said that past relationships_ _counted, but did what we had count as relationship._ "Your match is "Finnegan, Seamus" Cho looked happy and so did Seamus, but lavender Brown was glaring at her angrily.

"Weasley, Ginevra" Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. " Your match is Peakes, James" Harry felt nothing. Not nothing in the sense of indifference, but a feeling of emptiness he hadn't felt since Sirius's death. He knew the feeling would pass, and he would get over it, but it still was a terrible feeling to have. He tuned back in just in time to see Ron waving to a girl who looked remarkably like Gwenog, Charlie's match. _I guess I'll just add her to the list of people whose names I should know._

"Davis, Tracey" _I wouldn't mind being paired with her she must be the only Slytherin who was ever nice to me at school. _"Your match is Finch-Fletchley, Justin."_ Oh well _

"Lovegood, Luna"_ Luna's nice and all, but she's like a sister to me, I really hope she's not my match. _"Your match is Nott, Theodore." Harry was on the verge of jumping up and hexing Penelope. Just because he wouldn't want to date Luna didn't mean he wanted her to be with some slimy Deatheater. However his anger subsided when he saw them both grinning like idiots as they waved. He still didn't like it, but at least Nott wouldn't hurt her.

"Spinnet, Alicia your match is Lee Jordan." After that, Harry didn't recognize any names for another long while. He took this opportunity to scan the crowd. Everyone had worn their ties for the occasions, as expected the two houses that were lacking the most were Gryffindor and Slytherin, Gryffindor because of their reckless bravery and Slytherin because most of them were already married. Hufflepuff was also distinctly down in their numbers, they prized loyalty above all and would never abandon a cause for convenience or even survival. Ravenclaw was nearly all there with few exceptions, obviously strategy and logic had worked out well for them.

Speaking of Ravenclaw "Moon, Artemis, Your match is Potter, Harry. The entire hall gasped as Harry stood, and took in his apparent fiancée's appearance. She had a severe looking face with sharp features, diffused by her soft blue eyes and chocolaty curls. She was very tall, almost as tall as himself, and in a strange way she reminded him of Professor McGonagall. _She's pretty and she's Ravenclaw so she must be intelligent. She was on her house Quidditch team so she must like Quidditch. She seemed nice enough that time I talked to her in Charms, maybe this won't be so bad. _

_**A/N: **__**I apologize for the long, boring chapter, but it had to be done. For bearing with me, I'll give you a snippet of next chapter. **_

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." The boy yelled as his fist connected with the taller boy's jaw.

_**I'm going to play a game with you guys, I won't post the rest until You Guess both of the boys correctly. Winner gets bragging rights, a chapter dedication **_**AND**_** virtual cookies.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I give up, I guess I never really came up with a solid plot for this story and I just lost my out of the blue 'what if scenarios'.

If anyone wants this fic, they can have it.

PM me if you are interested.

Sincerely,

Phoe

_a.k.a._

TMISG


End file.
